The present invention relates to a holding device for a book, binder, notebook, or the like, and more particularly relates to a holding device for holding a book, binder, or the like that can be comfortably held in the hand for an extended period of time.
Devices are known for assisting in the holding of a book, in making a sales presentation, reading from a book or singing from a song book, wherein a platform, podium or other resting place for the book is not practical or desirable.
Balancing an open loose-leaf binder, book, or other read-from devices in one hand while turning pages to search for particular information or documents contained in the book or binder or the like, can be difficult and may be particularly frustrating. Balancing, rather than firmly holding a book or the like for extended periods of time can also be tiring and conducive to risk fatigue. Particularly, when a person is singing in a choir or other choral group, the singer holds the music book or hymnal between the fingers of one hand and after an extended period of time it is common for cramps to develop in the hands and therefore the holding of the song book or hymnal becomes very tedious to hold. U.S. Pat. No. 5,417,456 to Laubacher teaches a book holding device comprised of the fabrication of several materials, such as an elastic band loop, covered with terry cloth attached to a loop type fastener. This loop type fastener is mateable with a hook type fastener that has been previously attached to the book or binder by means of a pressure sensitive adhesive. The elastic band loop is adapted to receive a hand for holding the book. However, one problem encountered with books and binders is that these books and binders, in many instances, contain vinyl or polyethylene sheeting which constantly exudes a resin which by its very nature affects adhesive attachment in a negative way. In this case the integrity of the adhesive is compromised by the exuded resins thereby causing a separation or release where a tight bond is needed. Moreover, the pressure of the finger and thumb tip on the surface of the binder creates a reverse pressure on the back of the hand to the added pressure causing the adhesive to pull away from the vinyl, polyethylene sheeting, or other types of surfaces.
It is an object of the present invention to provide a holding device for a book or binder that can be held in an individual""s hand for long periods of time without causing cramps or like in the hands.
It is another object of the present invention to provide a holding device for books, binders, or notebooks, or the like, which is easy to assembly onto the spine of a book which is adapted to receive the hand of a user.
It is also an object of the present invention to provide a holding device for a book or binder which provides a comfortable way for the holder of the book or binder to hold the book or binder in either hand.
It is even another object of the present invention to provide a holding device for a book or binder which utilizes hook and loop type fasteners which provide for a removably attachable book holding device.
It is even a further object of the present invention to provide a book holding device which includes hook and loop type fasteners thereby providing a holding device capable for use with books or binders of various sizes.
It is even another object of the present invention to provide a device for holding a book or binder which is relatively inexpensive and easily changed from one book to another.
More particularly, the present invention provides a holding device for a book which includes first and second U-shaped clips having a back leg and a spaced front leg. Each of the U-shaped clips is provided with a strip of flexible material having one end attached to a front leg of the U-shaped clip and an opposed end with an adjustable fastening device thereon, the adjustable fastening devices on the opposed ends being mateable.